


【TK】【架空】愛かた番外 近距离恋爱03

by swan101



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101
Summary: 『愛かた的意思是… 他唯一的相方，亦是永远的命运』
Relationships: Koichi Domoto, Tsuyoshi Domoto





	【TK】【架空】愛かた番外 近距离恋爱03

“喂，起来吧……”  
刚说完这句话，双手托了托他的腰，光一这才如梦方醒般地回过神。下意识地低头，闯入他模糊视线里的正好是被正主本人说像富士山一样的嘴唇。  
到底像不像呢？他倒没深想过这个问题，但觉得刚一旦笑起来，唇线就会形成特别的角度，让整个表情显得很惹人怜爱。  
还记得很久很久以前，刚因为紧张，把自己咬了一半的炸猪排夹到他嘴边，虽然这是录节目，但他仍有些迟疑。可不知怎么回事，看着对方塞着满嘴的米饭粒，笑得一脸满足的样子，突然有种不知名的感觉开始在他心中发酵，静静地膨胀了起来。鬼使神差地，他没有接筷子，而是张嘴直接咬住了那半块肉。  
那肯定是“富士山”的诅咒！  
即使现在，仍不忘要迷惑自己。因为持续接吻而变得湿漉漉的嘴唇贴了过来，光一习惯性在双唇相接时微微张开了嘴，刚的舌头轻轻舔过了他上颌的齿列，接着就退了出去，“不行，这样下去肯定没完没了……”那低声的嘟囔里带着明显意犹未尽。  
“说的也是。”  
再不分开的话，或许真就想要在无尽的温存中这么放松下去了……撑起胳膊，光一避开对方坐直了身体。他伸手去摸放在床尾凳上的衣服。站起来的时候，被还半躺在床上的人拉住了，“不行，你等等，我怕你没有眼镜会撞到头！”刚也抓起一件不知什么衣服披在身上，推着他走进浴室。放在他肩头的手直到他们站到淋浴花洒下才松开。  
“你不如把眼镜拿给我。”  
“放心，没打算和你一起洗。”  
刚说完果真立刻就转身出去了，看着那“决绝”的背影，不知为何他竟有些寂寞。明明心里担心着要是一起洗澡，就更难收拾心情去开始接下来的工作的人是他自己。  
比习惯上稍高一点的水温，是种让皮肤感觉舒适的刺激。刚仍是一贯的温柔，除了因为有点高难度的姿势导致的肌肉疲惫外，他并没有太多不适感。想到这里，他不自觉发出了叹息……倒不是他有什么受虐的倾向，只是刚的温柔让他忍不住去想，那是否出于某种补偿心理。这种患得患失让他自己都感觉陌生。  
又或许只是……虽说已经和刚相处了十几二十年，但眼下这种距离的变化他一时还无法适应。  
并不是家人那样的感觉，但两人间确实有着一种无法形容的独特的放松感，沉默的时候就会自然沉默，说到某个合适的话题又永远也不会停下来一般自然地继续。就像他们各自在乐屋一角，只需想着自己上场时该如何表现，就能在表演时做到天衣无缝，因为太过熟悉，对方的行事方式也仿佛成为了本能的一环。  
但这种关系延伸到生活里就是另一回事了。他本来也不是特别擅长在on和off间自由切换的人，和刚私下里共处，就会融入到对方的空间，所以在必须“回”到自己世界，开始“日常”生活时，情绪就格外地起伏剧烈。这让他又不由担心，会被刚发现破绽。  
他终于在规律的流水声中平静下来，穿好衣服走出卧室时，闻到的是从起居室里传来阵阵饭菜的香味。走到厨房门边，可以看到刚在料理台和灶台前忙活的身影。他做饭时动作很利索，切菜、翻炒直到起锅和摆盘时的一气呵成几乎堪比在舞台上摆弄吉他的流畅了。不过，“大早上吃什么咖喱啊……”  
“啊，你终于洗好了？我都担心你会冲掉一层皮。”  
听到了他的声音，刚顺手抱着手里的不锈钢容器回头道。他正在调什么配沙拉的酱汁，说话时也没有停下搅拌的动作。“而且，已经是中午啦，你下午去拍完节目，就要去剧场。说不准就没时间好好吃饭了吧，这一餐是最重要的营养。”  
“最重要的营养就是咖喱？”  
“重要的是搭配！”  
说完，他又把脸转回去，把搅得差不多的酱汁放到料理台上，掀开正从边缘渗出白色水蒸气的锅盖。手左右开弓，嘴上也没有闲着，“既然过来了，就帮忙把这些拿到餐桌去。”  
凑过去，发现台子已经排列好了几个盘子。有必要这么夸张吗，光一在心里嘀咕着，但还是精心把它们在餐桌上组合出了一个满意的角度。这时刚端着盛好了咖喱的盘子走过来，然后自然在他对面坐了下来。  
“有点夸张了？”  
像是终于发现了自己做的早午饭过于丰盛了，刚拿着勺子问，光一抬头看了他一眼回道，“你才发现？根本吃不完……”  
“你要演两个月的舞台，我接下来也有安排，要很久都没法好好见面了不是吗？寂寞的时候，能够想起现在坐在一起，吃着咖喱饭，聊些有的没的……只是想到这样的情境，就觉得没那么寂寞了……”  
说这些话的刚，眼睛直直地看向自己，那里面带着安静、柔和的光。这么难以启齿的话，他为何能顺利说出口呢……


End file.
